


The letters...

by Sera_GrAy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gen, I just want to comfort people, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_GrAy/pseuds/Sera_GrAy
Summary: Fundy is stuck between deciding on whether to forgive his father or not. The decision found itself weighing on him everyday and it's starting to get on his nerves.Even worse, his dad stole his strider and came back the next day with some mysterious a journal simply called 'Practice letter.'Now it's time for Fundy to find out what his father was hiding inside that head of his.(Listen, I just want to comfort people, write my favorite music lyric and make a slightly happy story regarding Fundy and his Daddy issues.)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Prologue

The universe really seems to hate Fundy right now doesn't it? He was foolish to think that given time and dedication his patience will pay. Yet here he sat alone beneath a tree, watching as the sky divided itself in two lights, seperating the day and the night. The deep blue sky of night came close as the sun sets. Much like how the gaping hole in his heart spreads throughout his senses as the remaining joy he had left dissolved.

There really is nothing to fill this void is there? No matter how much laughter and support Philza and Tubbo had given him, from fishing to light hearted jokes. All of those had brought a smile to his face but it wasn't even enough to fill in the void that continues to haunt him and weigh him down with each passing day. Because no matter how many times he denies it. No matter how much he wants to run away from it all and start over. He knew it was inescapable.

He longed for a father's love and support.

He longed for a father that will help him throughout his problems.

A father that he could spend time with and have a good laughs and moments that turns into ever lasting happy memories.

A father that would acknowledge his achievements and tell him how proud he is.

A father that will simply just be a father.

All factors Fundy is unable to find within his own father. Wilbur Soot or as he is now known as 'Ghostbur'. To this day, the fox hybrid still can't believe that his father is still here only this time in a form of a ghost and very different man.

Not that he changed though, he's still the same Wilbur that runs away from all his problems and using excuses to ignore his actions towards L'manburg and those he hurt, the only thing different about him is his attitude towards everything and everyone, all because of missing memories and leaving joyful ones in that mind of his.

Making it difficult for Fundy to actually move pass from his father's actions. After all, it's hard to be mad at someone who doesn't even remember all of  
the crimes they commited and things get even more complicated when that person is actually trying to be a decent person to amend for their actions. Leaving Fundy stuck in this never ending loophole, stuck between two decisions. Forgive his Dad or not.

Some had encouraged him to just forgive his father and give him a second chance so that Fundy could be free from it all and move on but on the other hand a part of him is completely against this. A part of him that kept reminding him about all of his actions, a part of him screaming at him to stop being a doormat and finally be the man he said he was, a part of him that remains stubborn and lasted until the upcoming events of his adoption. Suddenly, Fundy felt relieve.

For once he could finally have a father that would be there for him. No longer did he feel a sense of burden or dread about picking between forgiveness and stubborness and even if the feeling did came back, he finally has a father that could help him. The papers were all set, he had signed them all in a quick haste, he felt like a little kid on the wake of christmas morning and Philza is right by his side ready to approve them. All they needed to do now is wait for Eret.

So he waited...

And waited...

...And waited...

The moon had long been hung up on the starry night sky and there was still no sign of Eret. It took a few convincing but Fundy inevitably realized that the man he was soon going to call father hadn't showed up at all. Eret literally pulled a Gogy and missed adoption day. Philza and Tubbo tried their best to cheer him up, they really did, but to no avail.

It's true, it's really true isn't it? The universe hates him because why else would it kept taking from him. Unless it's the universe's response to his fathers actions. They always say that sons live to pass down their father's legacy. Is this the universe's way to dump the consequences of Wilbur's action to Fundy for simply just being the son of a man who lost control? Since the real perpatrator is long dead, did they have no other choice to punish his legacy?

A single tear droplet fell from the fox's watery eyes, rolling down his cheeks until it landed down the earth soil. He didn't even knew he was crying but he was quick to wipe the tears away and put up a face.

The sun had long set and the moon shined it's brightest. Illuminating through the darkness of the cold night and Fundy could do nothing but bask in it's light. Letting his mind wander until a hazy memory resurfaced.

It was a silent quite night, much like this one. The walls had barely reached its completion and the light from crescent moon shined through the darkness of the earth, sending those in need of light a sense of security throughout the darkness of the unknown, much like how the people within those walls basked in the protection and comfort their build gave.

Yet it didn't staved off the dread and fear that follows. After all fear is inescapable no matter how much you run from it. This and combined with the cold had sent a very young Fundy shivering, despite the blanket covering him, shutting his eyes tighter as the nightmares kept getting stronger and stronger.

He tossed and turned, trying to find a good spot to finally fall asleep and when he couldn't he sat up wide awake, surrounded by an empty room with only a single window to help light up the dark room, with a single unlit candle by his bedside desk. Within a flick of a match he lit up the stick of wax.

Putting out the match, he grabbed a hold of the candle holder, using the flame to guide his way downstairs and out the door, where he would lie on the grass beneath a tree, staring up at the stars for forever. Yet when he went down, expecting the living room to be dark and emtpy, he was surprised to see his father.

Sitting on the sofa, a lit lantern resting on the small table. The light exposing the scattered paper surrounding Wilbur, with crumpled papers taking up most of the surrounding space.

Fundy could remember it clearly, he could remember startling his father with just simply calling out to him "Dad?" he softly said, making Wilbur stop what he was doing and face his son.

He remembered Wilbur asking him what he was doing up late and him simply replying "Nightmare."

He remembered walking towards Wilbur and sitting on his lap while his father gave him a hug followed by soft rubs on his back, taking in the warmth Wilbur's body provided. He remembered observing the clutter Wilbur made, noticing the ink and quill along with a stack of papers. It was right then and there Fundy understood why this memory had stuck to him, there written in deep black ink, loudly yelling out from the white paper. 

The words 'Dear Fundy,' were spelled. It was clear Wilbur is planning to write a letter but the rest of the body of the letter wasn't written yet. 

He never did find out what his father was going to write to him, because before he could even ask him he was carried off to bed and tucked in with small good night. He never knew what became of the letter for Wilbur never gave him the letter. The curiosity continued to bubble inside him until as time went on, it fizzled out.

Not that it mattered anymore.

He doesn't need any of it.

He doesn't need Wilbur, Eret, those once happy memories of a family, the past, the songs, the betrayal and especially...

The letter.


	2. Chapter 1: Denial

(Just a heads up. I did not proof read this.)

Out all of the things Wilbur had pulled off that annoyed Fundy, this was high upon the list. Just right next to Wilbur treating him like a baby. No matter how many times he told his dad that he needed his strider back he would just keep flying farther and farther away, leading Fundy to walk all the way back to his home.

His dad had just basically stolen his car, and just when they both started having fun together Wibur just had to ruin it. Does that man have to ruin everything he touches or gets involve with? Fundy doesn't care anymore, he'll get back his strider tomorrow and if not, he could always get a new one. Unless Dream decides to banned striders, hopefully he doesn't though.

The fatigue that had been building up within him finally took its toll and Fundy ended up passing out on his bed.

* * *

The next day came and Fundy woke up to the sound of knocking on his front door but his body still felt tired and he just wanted one more hour of sleep. At first he thought of just staying in bed all day, hoping whoever's at the door would just assume he wasn't home, but the more he ignored the knocks, the more frantic and loud they became.

Which in turn made the him frantically get out of bed and head straight for the door, not really caring about his messy fur and wrinkly clothes. Not like he's planning on impressing whoever's disturbing his slumber.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold your horses geez." he groaned as he sluggishly walked until he's at the front door turning the knob the door opened with a creak "Alright I'm here, what do you—"

"Hello son!"

"GAH!"

Fundy fell backwards with a loud thud against his floor, his heart felt like it ran a marathon from the shock. He looked up and saw the person who ruined his morning.

"What the—?! Ghostbur?!" The ghost in the yellow sweater had merely gave a sheepish smile followed by a chuckle while calmly waving his transparent hand "Good morning, son! Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Oh, I don't know Ghostbur. Did you?" Fundy sarcastically remarked as he stood up and patted down the non existent dust off himself. Out of all the people that could've knocked on his door it had to be him. "R-right, really sorry about that." Is Fundy still groggy? Or is he actually hearing this? For a moment his father sounded almost...Down. A tone that quickly disappeared after his next words "Anyways, we're getting off topic! I came to bring your strider back! And I'm here to give you something!"

"Wait, you did?" Fundy's ears perked up from the mention of his new pet. Completely ignoring the second part of why Wilbur is at his house.

"I did! Look, check for yourself!"

Fundy wasn't sure about this, it could be possible his dad could be pranking him. Which is a big NO NO because that's the fox hybrid's job. Fundy left his house, closing the door behind him. Sure enough, Wilbur wasn't lying. There in front of him stood his strider, without a single scratch on him. 

"Woah, is this actually my ride?!" Fundy happily got onto his strider and already started taking out his two fishing rods. Now that was really thoughtful of Wilbur, at least Fundy doesn't have to spend the entire day looking for him.

"Yeah, sorry I took him away but I'm really proud of you son! I heard Dream disabled the End so we couldn't fly, but here you are! Flying in a magic carpet."

There it was again, the hesitation. It's not often Wilbur said he was proud of him. He didn't hear him say that word when he (Wibur) was alive, so why now? Oh right, it's because he lost his memories "Uh, yeah thanks." The atmosphere itself became awkward real quick. What was he suppose to say?

'Oh thanks for bringing back my stolen car crazy dad who orphaned me!'

"Oh! I also came to give you this!" Fundy nearly fell off his ride as a book suddenly appeared inches away his face. Wilbur had shoved this book and quill on his face "What's this?" Fundy said as he took the book from his father, the front of book reading out the words 'Practice letters.' He opened the book and started flipping through the pages. Not that he was reading them anyways.

"Oh! Remember the part where my memories started deterioting and I'm even starting to forget everything that happened in the present?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

'Where is this going?' Fundy thought

"Well, as I was riding your strider. I came across the entrance to Pogtopia and I thought. Why not just take a light stroll before I head to your house!" Wilbu began.

"Uh-huh?"

"But as I took a stroll, I suddenly remembered about a secret room that Alivebur once made!" Fundy felt his heart drop a little at the mention of a 'secret' room. Because the last time Wilbur owned a secret room it ended up being such an explosive surprise.

"I then began searching for the room and it only took me a few minutes, The room wasn't particularly interesting it was just a room with a torch, a bookshelf, a lectern, a chair and chest where I found this book!"

"and you're gving it to me because?"

Wilbur tilted his head a little confused "Wh—It's because the pages were addressed to you, I thought you saw it when you were flipping through the pages."

"WHAT?!"

Fundy opened the book again, but instead of skipping through the pages, he took a moment to read the first part of each single page. Realizing that every single one began with the words.

'Dear Fundy'

What in the world is this? Who could be sending letters to him? And why write it in a book instead of an actual piece of paper. Well, there could be only one person capable of this.

"This must be written by you when you were still alive. I mean you said you found this in a secret room that you made and this does seem like your hand writing." Fundy observed.

"Hm, now that's interesting. Why would Alivebur ever write such a thing?"

Again with the denial. With every new day coming, Wilbur had started seperating himself more and more from his alive counterpart. Much to the annoyance of Fundy because it means that Wilbur will keep straying away from his mistakes until he completely doesn't remember anything.

"I don't know." replied Fundy before snapping the book close and putting them away. He needed to get away from Wilbur and take some time off while processing everything that just happened or this new found information.

"There's also these two letters." Wilbur proceeded to hand two letter envelopes to which Fundy took and placed them in his inventory right beside the book. 

"Listen Wilbur, I'd like to stay and discuss about why you wrote this book starring me but I have some place to go."

"Oh you're leaving now?"

"Yeah, I agreed to help Tubbo out with something."

"Oh, I see. Well, have a nice day son!"

Fundy had everything ready to fly off. He got his mushroom on a stick and his fishing rod ready, but he didn't take off immediately. Instead he looked at his father who was smiling brightly at him. A smile he find myself unable to return. The strongest thing he could muster was just a small frown, but Wilbur never get to see it.

But he got the chance to hear it in Fundy's tone after he said "Yeah, you too Dad." before he flew with his strider up in the sky. Wilbur continued watcing and watching until his son's figure slowly started getting smaller. Just when Fundy was out of sight though, Wilbur felt a wave of light relief consume him.

The smile he wore before had now fallen, much like how the walls within his own happy fantasy had already began crumbling. Slowly returning him to reality.

Now he stood alone, alone in his thoughts, alone in this land and alone in his in his soon to be journey.

* * *

Fundy gave out a long sigh when he looked behind him and saw that his house is no longer in view. With that in mind, Fundy slowly started landing on the ground with his strider slowly. The rusting of the grass could be heard the moment the strider's feet touched the ground.

Followed by more rustling when Fundy get off his ride. Taking out a leash he tied the rope to a fence he just placed. Now with that done, the fox hybrid plopped down the ground under a tree.

The place he had land on was actually a spruce biome. Tall trees surrounded the entire area as far as he could see and the ground had been a mix of cool green grass and podstool. The huge spruce tree he sat beneath grew at a spot where a ring of toadstool red surrounded the tree.

The splashing of water could be heard as the stream a few feet beside him passed through, the water current slowly guiding the herd of salmon towards the sea where their journey continues.

Fundy quickly looked away from the stream when he got reminded of Wilbur's endless mentioning of how he was born.

"Well, now that I'm far enough from Wilbur."

Fundy shifted his position a little to get comfortable. Opening his inventory he then took out the book and quill Wilbur had given him. He lied when he said he was going to help out Tuboo, in reality he was actually planning to do some pranks with his striders, but Wilbur's visit and gifts had dampened his mood.

He didn't wanted to read these near Wilbur or anyone else, because whatever these things contained it had do with him and him alone.

Along with the two letters. The first thing he looked at were the letters, both were sealed with some sort of red wax instead but one looked older, it even smelt like it. The scent reminded Fundy of an old library. The other letter looked normal, it didn't look old but it also didn't look new signifying they were both written in different dates.

What's written on the back had confirmed Fundy's suspicions. Written in the back, just at the top left of the letters were the dates and right in the middle the words 'For Fundy' were written.

The older one being written years ago. Maybe just around when the fox hybrid was six to eight. The other letter was written a couple moths ago. A few days before the revolution against Schlatt had officially happened. 

That was the one letter that got Fundy to read the book in hopes to distract himself from it. He didn't need to be reminded of what happened, but the book only made it worse when he saw they were written just a couple months before the revolution.

This led to his one and only option left. The older letter was staring right back him. So with a heavy sigh he picked up the letter.

"So I guess I'm going through this by date huh?"

Gently but quickly, Fundy peeled off the wax seal. Being careful not to rip the paper inside, but then he stopped. A realization and a vow he made resurfaced.

Why?

Why is he even bothering to open these letters?

"Wait why am I doing this?" he asked to himself, as if he's trying to get message across further. If he got so far as to look for a place to read these then he didn't get his own message across his own mind.

"Why should I even read these? Why should I have a heavy heart over something like this?!" Fundy stood up from his spot, looking down upon remembrants his father left. Looking down upon the gifts that's basically yelling out 'I miss you and I'll keep you with me.'

The rage and annoyance he felt piling up was let out by him pulling at his own fur on his head "Argh! WHY SHOULD I FALL APART OVER THIS?!" He yelled out to the forest and the sky, his voice echoing it's words like he just yelled inside a spacious cave.

This is clearly not the time for him to fall apart. He'll repeat the words he said to himself that one night under a tree.

"You don't need this Fundy." he started with a small whisper until it gradually grew louder "What you need is to keep it together and stay strong. If you're father wants to apologize he better start by acknowledging how shitty he was."

He said that all in one breath he breathed in to take another one, especially since as he continued he felt himself breaking apart. A single tear was already forming in his right eye "You don't need Wilbur, Eret, those once happy memories of a family, the past, the songs, the betrayal and especially—"

He walked with proud strides towards the letters and the book "These." with one single word he brought his entire pep talk to a close. Without another second, he grabbed them saying "In the storage you guys go." before placing them in his inventory once more.

Taking of the leash from the strider he immediately got on and got his fishing rods ready. Already anticipating going home, putting these gifts away and going on with his day like normal.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a warning, I did not proof read this.)

"Oof, what a long day." Fundy sighed as he got off his strider. By the time he had reached his house it was already pass midnight. He had spent the entire day grinding for redstone and building supplies, nit that he needed them in the first place, he just wanted an excuse to avoid Wilbur at all cost and find a way to dsitract himself from everything.

He didn't even bother getting ready for bed he was that tired, that's two nights in a row now if he counted the time Wilbur stole his strider. So after hiding away the book and the letter he collapsed on his bed and passed. Completely oblivious to the messege his father left him on the front door as he slept.

The next day came and Fundy oddly awoke feeling refreshed despite, sleeping late. He guessed it was distraction working and finally taking it's effect, but that means he has an overwhelming amount of redstone now. Oh well then, he could always just use it on another way, like pranks. He stood in front of his front door with a small smile on his face, ready to start the day and hopefully get something done instead of just running away like he did yesterday.

"What's this?" The first thing Fundy saw when he came out the door was a chest and a sign that simply said 'For Fundy' and the fox hybrid can't really do much except open it, and inside the chest was another letter. What the heck this is like the third letter.

Even worse, the letter was from Wilbur "Oh not again." this is the exact opposite of what Fundy wanted right now, there's no way he's going to let this paper ruin his day, he'd normally just walk away and read the letter later but he's feeling nice today. 

So he opened the letter and began reading it, might as well get this thing over with, but also, unlike this letter, this one was written yesterday. Evidence by the date written, but the letter Wilbur gave him yesterday was written in the past.

A past he didn't want weighing down on him.

Besides Wilbur probably wrote something irrelavant in it anyways and he'll be able to shrug it off for the rest of the day. Considering that man's tendencies to avoid the past, he'll probably won't expect any mention of that. His eyes read through the words passing 'Dear Fundy,' before moving on with the rest of the words written there. The further he read the more he started getting in the zone, the further he read the more his brows furrowed from confusion, confusion turned to concern and concern turned to shock.

It all happened so fast. The next thing he knew, he was running, he didn't know where he was going. The only thing running through his mind is that he needed to find Philza or if he's lucky Wilbur and get some answers.

He kept searching and searching, his heart was pounding fast from all of the running. Fundy didn't even knew where he was at all but he found himself stopping to take a breath and give his legs a break, but that didn't stop him from looking left and right. trying to at least spot the familiar sight of a white and green striped hat.

"Fundy?" Fundy took a step back after someone called him from behind. He turned around and saw Quackity looking at him with worried look on his faces. Just when the ravenet was about to ask if he's alright though, the fox beat him to it by asling his own question "Quackity! Have you seen Phil anywhere?" Fundy asked all while trying to catch his breath, the mention of Phil made Quackity's eyes lit up from anticipation before asking "You're looking for him too? Then does that mean WIlbur left you a letter too?"

"Yeah, I have it right here and—" Fundy showed the Sexy-tary the already crumpled paper but paused and backtracked when the gears in his head processed Quackity's question "Wait how did you know about that?" Fundy asked him "Niki and Tubbo got a letter and they were all looking for Philza!" Quackity explained.

"They did? Where did they headed off?"

"I heard they said they were going to the L'mantree."

Fundy's gaze shifted to the direction of the tree. The tree that meant so much to everyone who lived in L'manburg. The naturally spawned tree that was with them through everything, from the wars, to the election, to the revolution and all the way to the present. That's where Philza might be "All right, thanks Quackity I'll see you later!" Fundy said before he started running again.

"Wait! Fundy! Can you at least tell me who's it from?! Tubbo wouldn't tell me anything and the curiosity's killing me!" Quackity yelled out but he never even got a reply, Fundy had long left and Quackity was left on his own devices again. He really wished that Fundy answered but eh, who cares at this point "Curiosity killed the cat anyways." He shrugged before going off to check on Mexican L'manburg.

* * *

Fundy could feel a sense of relief and accomplishment when he reached the L'mantree. The feeling grew even more when he spotted his grandfather sitting beneath it "Philza!" he called out, making the man turn to his grandson, a grim a smile made it across Phil's face when he saw who was approaching him. "Hey there, Fundy."

"Phil." Fundy breathed out, before taking out a baked potato to eat. With all the running and sprinting he's been doing his hunger bar REALLY went low after that. Phil's gaze then landed on the letter Fundy was tightly holding onto "I see you've finally read it, Tubbo and Niki already read theirs, you probably want some answers by now."

"Yes, Phil. I am looking for answers, why wouldn't I after what he wrote in this 'Farewell.' of his." Fundy sounded really upset, Philza could already feel his heart sink, Fundy took out the message from the envelope and began reading it, specifically going to the part that had him upset the most about all of this. Here's what Wilbur wrote:

" 'Dear Fundy,

By the time you read this letter then that would mean I had long departed in my journey to acceptance with your Mother.' "

Fundy could've ended that there, he didn't need to go on because Philza already knew what was about to come next, he was ready to take in the weight of this conversation but Fundy continued, adding more and more blocks into this by continuing to read the letter, exposing more and more emotions, confusion and frustrations that he had been holding back for the sake of moving on.

" 'I know it may came as a surprise to you and I'm very sorry for not giving you a heads up, but I was also taken aback by this. One day you're mother just shows up saying that me, as a ghost must go on a journey but I will have to leave L'manburg for the journey to actually start.

Anyways, I really wish I could explain this more to you. I knew I should've talked to you about this face to face and not through a letter but I'm running out of time. I know you have so many questions about this, that's why I asked Phil to explain things further, he's the only one I told about this whole journey.' "

Fundy finished, even though there was more to the letter, he felt like he got his point across with those words. Philza who was sitting before had now stood up and walked up to the fox until they stand face to face. Cementing his position as a substitute father to Fundy, now that Wilbur had gone off again.

"Well, at least he acknowledged how much I needed to hear this face to face." he said bitterly and sarcastically, yet a smile was also present, perhaps it was a fragment of hope, hope that his father still cares about him in a sense that his father IS capable of acknowledging his faults, but a part of him knew that the probability of that happening in reality is hanging by a thin thread.

"Fundy…" Philza started,placing his hands on his grandson's shoulder, in a way to prevent him from falling into his despair and snap him to reality where there are people who are there for him, it worked just a little but Fundy's psyche had already been dip into the dark abyss long ago.

"Phil just cut to the chase already. Don't try and sugarcoat it. Just tell me. Tell me how my own father and mother ran away together and leaving me behind."

Despite Fundy's choice of wording Philza could hear the statement being said as.

_"Please tell me how my own father and mother abandoned me."_

He opened his mouth to protest what Fundy had just said, before quickly closing it when no words were able to form. So instead he took a deep breath and gave his grandson what Wilbur failed to give him once again. He began recounting his memories, right where it all began "It all started two days ago." Philza started before sitting down under the tree agian, gesturing for Fundy to do the same.

Once he did, Phil continued as he looked up at a blue sky, watching as the clouds pass them in the speed of the world's pace. Much like the speed of Wilbur's writing on that same day he heard about this 'Journey'

"I was just in the middle of gathering resources when I stumbled upon Wilbur entering Pogtopia. At first I was going to walk away and just let him do his thing but apart of me got curious, so I followed him."

The more Philza tell his stories, the more his words started to form imagery in Fundy's head. He's already imagining all of it, from Philza's previous activity all the way to following Wilbur in Pogtopia. It was like one of those pop up books you read as child.

* * *

"Wilbur?" The name echoed across the space of the ravine when Philza entered the hidden country. His call got no response, of course. That would mean Wilbur had to be far away. Philza walked through bridge after bridge, ocasionally calling out to his son and getting no response. It wasn't until his fourth call did he finally get an answer.

"Phil?" A voice, not too far away called back. The voice is coming from a room only a few blocks away from where he stood. So he headed towards it, it lead him to a very dimly lit room. The room itself was small but suitable enough to fit a chest, a bookshelf, a lectern with a small chair where Wilbur sat.

"Oh hey Phil! What brings you here?" Wilbur smiled up at him, turning a little to face his father "Nothing much I just thought I'd stop by." Philza replied with his own smile, he tried looking over Wilbur's shoulder to find out what he was doing but Wilbur's body combined with the dim lights made it hard for him.

"What have you been doing?" he asked, Wilbur looked back at his lectern "Oh these? I've just been writing letters to everyone." Phil got a little bit closer to Wilbur's writing area, taking note of the three letters off to the side, already in envelopes and the names of the receiver written on th back.

"I already finished Eret, Tubbo and Niki's. All I need to do now is write Tommy's." Philza glanced in the other side where Wilbur had already began writing "Why are you writing letters?" he asked, while picking up the one that was meant for Tubbo.

"Oh, because I'll be going away, for a while."

"Off to visit Tommy or Techno perhaps. Come to think Tommy is probably feeling lonely so it's probably best to go check on him." Phil chuckled with Wilbur joining along "As much as I want to Phil, it's not that." Wilbur responded, making Phil confused but curious. What could Wilbur be up to "Oh, so where are you going? Also why?"

The moment Wilbur stopped writng and all became quiet sent Philza asking himself if he said anything wrong, but his son's next choice of words made him realize that it wasn't the his words that were the problem, but the words spitting out of Wilbur's spiraling thoughts.

That was one of the contributing factors that led to Wilbur accepting such a rash and sudden decision, or at least that's what Wilbur had told him. The more the silence passed, the more time seemed to have gotten slower in this small room only built for writing. It was agonizing to the point just hearing Wilbur respond felt like a blessing, but the words itself are nothing but that.

"I'm going on a journey to find acceptance, it'll be a long one, at least four months." Wilbur turned to fully face Phil. Allowing the mask to fall off but leaving a bit of it to remain in that bittersweet smile.

"That would mean leaving L'manburg, Pogtopia, everything and everyone all over again..." Wilbur took a light pause before continuing but Phil was still processing everything he said 'Journey of acceptance'? 'all over again.'? is Wilbur actually going through a depressing thought despite literally saying that it's best to avoid them.

"That would mean leaving Fundy without a father, all over again." That was the last lines Wilbur had said before Philza started asking for answers.


	4. Chapter 3

_'I didn't knew what to think, it all felt like time was going so fast, before long I started freaking out.'_

"This is all too much Wilbur, you're leaving? for a journey of acceptance? gone for at least four months? WITH YOUR EX WIFE?!"

"Phil, please calm down."

For the last five minutes, Philza had been pacing back and fourth in that small room. Trying to process what his son had just told him, to the point Wilbur had gotten off his chair and gave it to Phil for him to sit on. Philza sighed before starting "So let me get this straight, one day you're ex wife came to you one day and said that as ghost you must go on this journey so you could find peace."

Wilbur nodded "Yes, but actually no." his response only served to make Phil even more frustrated, but Wilbur's own words only served to blue within him to blossom but he kept on smiling anyways "The second stage." the brunet simply said making Phil snap from his irritation and back to intense listening.

"Sally said I was close to heading through the second stage of my journey, the problem is I needed to be far away for the second stage to start because the stage is a really... Dangerous and chaotic place." The unease Philza had felt rised up a little at the mention of just two words.

"Not in sense that enviroment itself is messy." Wilbur quickly clarified "But in a sense that I will become dangerous and chaotic, and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. She came here to take me away to a place where I'm far away enough as to not harm any of you. Far away enough as to not hurt Fundy again."

_'But it didn't take long for the tables to turn. Now it was Wil's turn to spiral down.'_

Wilbur noticed Phil open his mouth but he didn't let him, he needed to finish what he had to say, but instead of saying it face to face, Wilbur turned to face the wall and yelled at the stone barrier "Phil, I need to go on this Journey. If I don't process this horrid second stage I'll only bring sadness and pain to those around me! Just how many days do I have left until I actually do something horrendous like Alivebur did?!"

Phil could hear the anger in his son's cracking voice. Taking his memories back to the last time he heard him spoke that way, all the way back to the events of in the button room. It took a few seconds but Wilbur gathered himself again when he realized what he just said "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." he stuttered, using his hands to cover his face, his happy go lucky mask had fallen off and he didn't want to let anyone see him like this.

"Wilbur." A hand was placed on his shoulder, urging himself to look at his father, expecting the sad and anxious look in his face, but he saw neither of the two. Instead, Phil looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you sure about doing this though? What if—"

"Phil, please don't try and talk me out of this. I've already made up my mind."

'One look at his expression, I knew. There was no going back for him. To him, it was the only chance for him redeem himself in his eyes.'

"Alright, Wil. I won't"

"Thank you." Wilbur smiled

' _So I supported his decision, even though I was a bit skeptical and worried'_

Phil took a deep breathe then exhaling the air before he asked Wil who went back to writing "So you planning on telling anyone besides me?"

"Oh they'll find out once they read the letters I wrote." 

"So you're not telling them in person?"

"Everyone seems so busy as of late and I still have to pack some of my potions and books."

"Hm. Good point" Phil wondered for a moment, then he started thinking about the letters and reciting the names of the receiver. So he's giving letters to Eret, Niki, Tubbo and he's currently writing Tommy's. After a few more thinking, he realized there were two names that were missing "Wait, what about Techno and Fundy are you going to write to them?" Philza asked.

"I'll tell Techno when we pass his house in the journey, and as for Fundy well…" Wilbur took a pause and it's place the sound of paper being taken out and an envelope being open.

"I plan on telling him tomorrow."

"Come again?"

Wilbur sealed the envelope of Tommy's letter and collected the others in a quick haste and putting them in order. "I'm going to tell Fundy about everything tomorrow. No letters, no music, no excuses. Just tell him straight him up what's going to happen." the brunet stared back at his father with determined eyes.

_' "He deserves to hear it face to face, Phil." He told me, he was serious about it but—'_

"Wait, he was going to tell me in person?"

* * *

The scenery of that moment immediately faded when Fundy's voice broke through the story. Like taking your eyes of a book, Philza paused as he too went back to reality from the imagery he created while recounting the events he's telling his grandson. Fundy repeated his question when Phil didn't answer.

"Is it true Phil, Ghostbur was going to tell me in person?"

Phil managed to collect himself and answer but not before bracing himself for the reason why Wil didn't told him "He was Fundy, he WAS." putting more emphasis on the last word "Then, what's this for then?" Fundy gestured to the letter he's holding "What's the point of writing and sending me this if he planned to actually tell me why go through the trouble of writing this than just telling me?"

Phil knows that Fundy is confused and frustrated from all of this and he also knew that his grandson will be even more frustrated when he tells him the reason "Well…" he trailed off a little before he continued the story.

* * *

"Wilbur?!" Philza called out to the forest, looking for the brunet in every single place he could think of. He tried looking around L'manburg, he looked around his grandson's house but found both of them are not there. Much expected, considering Philza literally passed Fundy who was flying his strider.

He can already feel his gut dropped, could Fundy be finding a place to cool down after what Wil said about this journey? Possibly, the only way to find out is to ask Wilbur himself. If only he knows where he is though. The sound of the strings of an acoustic guitar could be heard strumming around the thick dense forest. A sound Philza is very familiar of "Wilbur?"

Phil began walking to the direction of the sound, well more like song at this point. After passing by a few trees and shrubs there he saw his son. Playing the guitar to a small young fox.

"Wilbur! There you are." The suddeness caused the young fox to run away deeper into the woods. Probably off to find its mother, Wilbur thought he was little upset that the fox left but he got over it before turning to Phil.

"Oh, hey Phil!" the brunet stopped playing the guitar and smiled up at his approaching father. A smile that Phil returned.

"Hey son. I just wanted to talk to you about. Well, you know. The journey?"

"Oh that? I already got everything prepared." he showed Phil his inventory before he looked back down at the guitar, Alivebur's guitar. Something Phil had noticed as he followed the brunet's gaze.

"Wait that guitar. Didn't you said you couldn't play it anymore?" Phil asked

"I did, but I just felt like playing. Also 'she' told I'm going to need it." Wilbur replied, putting emphasis on the word 'she'. Phil's mind then wandered to the red salmon hybrid, which led his thoughts to a certain fox hybrid "Speaking of which, did you tell Fundy yet?" Phil asked and Wilbur tilted his head to the side "Tell him what, Phil?"

"You know, the journey?"

Wilbur's confused face and silence was enough of answer for Phil to know that he didn't even gave Fundy a hint of what he's planning to do.

* * *

The sound of Fundy groaning cut Phil off and he remained silent, letting his grandson take in the irritation he's feeling "Why was I so confused about that? Just continue on Phil. I don't really care about why he didn't say it in my face anymore." and with that Phil obliged. Anything to continue and get them both out of this loophole.

* * *

"Wait so you didn't tell him yet?!"

"Wait, was I suppose to tell him? I thought he's just going to find out through the letter I wrote to him." replied Wilbur

"But didn't you say that Fundy deserved to hear it face to face from you?"

"I did?"

"Yes! Or did you forgot again?"

"Hmm."

Wilbur tried his hardest to remember, but as soon as the feeling of sadness and disappointment were brought into the mix, all he could see was just a blank memory, but since Phil is saying that he actuall said that then…

"Nope I guess I did forget, but I think there's no point in telling him now. He's busy helping out Tubbo with something and I'm leaving soon!"

Phil can't help but look at his son with a hint of doubt. Sure Wilbur had said all of that in his usual cheery and carefree atitude but underneath his voice he was sure he could hear a hint sadness but who knows. Maybe he's just over analyzing this due to the shock.

Still, it doen't change the fact that Wilbur literally forgot the one thing he seemed so determined to do. Like, c'mon! Did the stress of it all caused his memory to malfunction? Phil tried his best to get WIlbur to reconsider by saying "I'm not sure about that Wilbur, this is really serious. Especially since this situation involves, you know, HER?"

"I'm sure Fundy will understand, after all we're both so busy with our own stuff." 

At this point Phil can't find it in himself to argue anymore. Not that it really mattered much to Wilbur anymore, he just wants his son to find peace with everyone and Fundy. Phil didn't understand why he was still so surprised that Wilbur forgot, after all his memory seems to be getting worse day by day.

And no Phil knows that no matter how many times he'll try and convince him, Wilbur will only do what he wants to do. Phil sighed before saying another word "So are you really going to go on with this Journey Wil?"

"Of course I am Phil, why wouldn't I?"

"It's just—" Phil took a small inhale before continuing "be careful out there okay?"

"I will Phil! Don't worry about me, besides it's only five stages and I'll be back soon. Well I guess it's 'four' stages now, considering she told me I already entered the first stage. I won't take that long though."

"Sure Wilbur, sure. Just know that whenever you need anything, I'm always there to help." Phil gave an encouraging smile but at the same time, he really can't help but feel worried for Wilbur. No matter how much he said not to.

"It's okay Phil, just fulfill that one favor I asked. That would be enough." Phil looked up at a floating Wilbur clutching his guitar, a small but somber smile was etched across the ghost's face. Something that surprised Phil, considering Wilbur had developed a habit of avoiding depressing situation and yet here he is, embracing a little bit of sadness.

Even the events that happened in the secret room, Wilbur was more angry than sad and even after the depressing moments he quickly reverted to happy thoughts.

"Of course I'll do that Wilbur." Philza responded, earning a nod from his brunet son and a small thank you. The loud sound of water splashing broke through the silent forest. Making both of them turn to the direction of the stream.

"She's here." Phil commented.

Wilbur smiled in amusement as he said "Well she's a little early than expected." he then turned to Phil "I should get going now." he turned his back to float to the stream, carrying with him the potions he thinks he may need, the books to keep him entertained and the journal to document everything that happens.

"Good luck Wilbur."

"Thanks Phil." 

Wilbur's figure slowly disappeared as he walked further away. To finally start his journey, it reminded him of the day Tommy got exiled, only this time Wilbur left on his own accord and would come back, hopefully a changed man like Wilbur had promised himself, to others and to Fundy.

* * *

All was silent after Phil explained what he could, he expected a lot more questions form Fundy but surprisingly the fox hyrid stood silent, which made Phil a little worried, up until Fundy asked his one and only questiion left "Phil, what was the favor he asked you?"

"The favor?"

"The favor. What did he asked."

Now that would be a simple question to answer, but it wasn't the same in Phil's mind. To him if he told Fundy what Wil had asked him it would only complicate Fundy's already conflicting feelings about his father but alas, the fox needed an answer. He deserved answer, so in a calm and gentle voice he told him.

"Well, as much as I really want to help him as much as I can he really only insisted on this one favor. "Please take care of everyone and Fundy while I'm away. Provide him with every answers he needs." he said and so I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos. I really didn't expected people to like this book when I posted it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had a sibling that did something that made you upset so much that you still haven't forgiven them for it?

The glowing creamy yellow moon had long been up the night sky, illuminating the earth with it's light but also attracted a lot mobs from their caves. Zombies, skeletons, phantoms and creepers littered the darkest areas of the land, leaving the place were lit torches are found untoched by the mobs.

Fundy could careless about them, then again does anyone in the SMP really care about them anymore since they're so easy to get rid of. The zombie fell to the ground with the grotesque noise they make when the noise they permenantly utter out their final last breathe.

Fundy put his sword back in his inventory before opening the door, but he didn't immediately went to his room like he intended, he stayed by the door and leaned his back against it. Lightly banging the back of his head on the wood as his legs give out until he's full blown sitting on the floor.

A lot has happened today, after his talk with Philza underneath the L'mantree anf he carried on the rest of his day like it was nothing but normal.

Suprising everyone around him but not as much, his dad had gone, the ghost disappearing like a cloud, no longer there hanging over his head as they move on. Yet Fundy acted like nothing has happened at all. Treating the like any other, but that doesn't mean his actions perfectly mirrored his thoughts.

Wilbur may seem like he had moved on but Fundy has yet to move on because of everything that has happen and what's written in the letter. Carrying with him the overwhelming information that was presented to him, but what's there to ask? He already have the answers to most of his question but one thing he didn't have the answer to is in the last passage of Wilbur's farewell letter.

He's re read the contents of that piece of paper a lot of times during his walk back to his house. He's read it so many times that he could practically recite the whole thing by memory.

_'Dear Fundy,_

_By the time you read this letter then that would mean I had long departed in my journey to acceptance with your Mother._

_I know it may came as a surprise to you and I'm very sorry for not giving you a heads up, but I was also taken aback by this. One day you're mother just shows up saying that me, as a ghost must go on a journey but I will have to leave L'manburg for the journey to actually start._

_Anyways, I really wish I could explain this more to you. I knew I should've talked to you about this face to face and not through a letter but I'm running out of time. I know you have so many questions about this, that's why I asked Phil to explain things further, he's the only one I told about this whole journey._

_I don't know what awaits me in my travels and to be honest, it's a little scary but if it'll help me repent for Alivebur's actions to you and to others, I'll do it._

_There's so many things I wanted to tell you but couldn't, there's so many things I wanted to write down but time is ticking. I know this letter won't be enough to make up for my actions. It was written in a haste and not really well thought as the others._

_I'm verry sorry about that ^^;_

_Make do of this letter as you please. Throw it away if it'll make your day a lot better._

_Love,  
Wilbur'_

_'P.S. Remember the book and two letters I gave you? Yeah I wasn't suppose to give that to you. I don't what came over me at that moment but please don't read the contents of the book and those two letters._

_Instead just please throw them away, you're better off not knowing what they contain.'_

For once him and Wilbur are actually on the same page. Something that doesn't happen quite often, but that still doesn't change the bitter feeling he got when he felt like that this is just one of Wilbur's antics the responsibilty of the clean up landed on him.

So Wilbur didn't want him reading those in the first place. Well it's a good thing he came to his senses and didn't read them. Now they just sit inside the chest, leaving them to collect dusts and cobwebs given their own time.

He walked over to the chest where it was contained, opening it up and taking out the book and the letters. A part of him wanted to open them read what's in them but he already made up his mind "Whatever." he immediately put them back inside.

He said his father didn't intend on giving them to him but he did anyways due to some unknown reason. Whatever it was, he just wished it hadn't interfered in the first place. As much he wants to know what IT was, he knows that he'll never know.

Much like he didn't knew about the sudden urge he felt about needing rebel against Wilbur's words. It was already showing when he went off to bed and he took a long glance at the chest before moving on. It happened again when he woke up, after getting ready for the day he immediately turned to the chest where the book and letters are in.

"Gah!" He immediately stopped himself before he could even grab the contents "What am I doing?" he asked himself, letting go of the lid of his chest and letting it fall. It took a moment for him to realize this but it's happening. It's like those moments when you're parents told you not to do something and now you just really want to do what they told you not to do.

Yeah, that teenage mindset is slowly setting in him and telling him to follow it "Stupid teenage hormones." he grumbled under his breath before stomping out his house for, that's right, more distractions. Just as long as he finds a way to take his mind off of this whole thing he'll be able to move pass it and carry on with everything in his life.

**8 DAYS LATER**

"Nothing is working Phil, I really can't get my mind off of those letters." Fundy had been lying on his bed but he's not in his house, instead he was lying on the bed that Phil set up in his house to make Fundy feel better when Eret didn't show up in his adoption day. Now Phil is doing the same thing again, listening in to his grandson's problems like a therapist.

"Did you try throwing them away like Wilbur told you to?" Phil asked after reading the letter Wilbur left Fundy and noticed what it was said in the PS. Fundy scoffed and pointed to the letters that he brought with him sitting at the end of his bed "Try as I might Phil, let me tell you that thing is cursed. Ghostbur did something to make it follow me around."

Fundy's memories then lead to all of those times he tired getting rid of those letters. First just casually throwing them away to the trash was the easiest way , easy peasy lemon squeezy, end of chore right? Oh was he so wrong, because the very next day the first thing he saw was those goddamn letters.

At first he thought nothing much of it, maybe his mind just made up a memory that he threw them away so after throwing them away and only for them to come back, in a fit of panic he threw those plies of sugarcane corpse to the river. Hoping the water would dissolve the paper, ink and hopefully his worries.

The next day came. The letters are on his desk.

At that point he has had it. In a fit of rage he found himself a lava pit where he chucked the thing into the fiery lava. Watching the piece of paper burned to crisp until it turned to dust until those too disappeared from the face of the earth, but he wouldn't be lying on the bed and asking his grandpa for advice and pointing at the cause of his problems.

Although the failed final attempt to be rid of those letters were his own fault. He was so angry and tired that he accidently grabbed the wrong book. No, the book he accidently burned were the notes he wrote to help him do his dutiess as the Foreman of state.

After that realization, Fundy grabbed the letters Wilbur wrote and went to Phil's house where he's now burying his head on the pillow, letting his emotions calm down and probably let him mope over his lost work notes.

"Well, I can't really offer much advice to that, but if it makes you feel better I'd be willing to get rid of this for you."

A muffled "You will?" came from the fox after hearing Phil's suggestion "If it'll make you feel better that is. What do you think?" Fundy took a while to answer causing him to call out his name, wondering if Fundy will answer or not luckily it was the first one.

"I just want all of this to be over it."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Phil stood up from his chair and picked the papers and went out to do the deed "I'll be going out for a while, you stay here and get some rest." he said before going out the door.

Alright first things first, Phil knows throwing it out in the trash, water and fire won't help and if Wilbur did put a curse on this thing then it's probably not good idea to destroy them in the first place sooo….

Without another word Phil found himself in the nether and started finding a perfect place to dispose of the letters, while finding the perfect spot he took a moment and observe the book and the two envelopes. Believe it or not Phil didn't knew the existence of these, he only heard of them when Fundy came knocking and begged for help.

One thing's for sure though, if both Wilbur and Fundy wanted to erase the existence of these things then whatever is written in them is really bad, but he still can't explain why it kept coming back to Fundy's house, he knows Wilbur is not the type to just keep bringing these back, if anything that's something Quackity, Tommy and Fundy would do.

However, Quackity doesn't know about these letters, Tommy is in exile and Fundy is busy doing the exact opposite and failing. After walking for a little while he manage to find a small clearing in the crimson forest, digging up a hole on the ground just big and deep enough for a chest. After placing the letters inside the chest he buried the wooden box under the nether soil. Right underneath a red tree, although he did found the tree to be a little odd.

It wasn't like any of the normal crimson trees either. The leaves were shaped in a perfect cube and the trunk of the tree instead of growing straight it was slightly curved, the branches can be visibly seen. It's hard to explain but it's an odd looking tree.

One that'll probably be a good indicator for Phil just in case he comes back for these letters. Now that the task at hand is done he began making his way back home, from the nether fortesses to crossing the makeshift bridges he manage to find the portal where he enter the nether and now he exits.

The scent of the windy night hit him the moment he stepped on the overworld surface. Looks like he's been in the nether for a quite a while, he wondered if Fundy is still even in his house anymore.

The door's creaking echoed inhis house as he entered the quiet space, the flickering of the torches merely just adding to the calming ambiance the house provided. As he walked around the house, he came across Fundy's room opening up the door a little he spotted the fox fast asleep with the blankets wrapped around him like a little burrito.

A smile etched across at the sight but it quickly faded to sad frown as he sighed and leaned on the door frame. This child had seen so many things in life, maybe a bit too soon. He has to live with the realization that his mother left him, live through wars, live under an umbrella of endless suffocating over protection, live with his family and friends hating him at the simple thought that by becoming a spy he can help his nation and his friends. Even if it's at the cost of their trust.

He just wanted to help and earn his father's acceptance. He knows Fundy just wanted to find a place where he felt like he belongs, a place where he isn't babied, a place where he feels loved.

If only he knew that he's already found that place. The people who cared about him the most just failed to express it to him and looke where it got all of them, but that's all in the past now.

Now, they all live in the present. All of them have a choice to fix their mistakes or stand in the side, watch everything crumble and repeat the same mistakes that our not so ideal predessecors did. Wilbur made a choice to leave and go on a journey to hopefully become a better man, Fundy made a choice to make his own decisions and Phil made a decision to fulfill his promise and be with his sons more to make for the time he was absent in their lives. 

It's only a matter of time if the patience and work would pay off. Closing the door as silently as he could he left to head to his own room. His tired body collapsing on his bed and he immediately fell asleep but not before a question lingered in his head as his consciousness faded.

"I wonder how Wilbur is doing in his journey?"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The fiery depths of the nether remained bustling with it's mods roaming around protecting their territory. The wails of the Ghast ever present in the ambience, the cries bouncing through the walls of the bloody cobblestones sending shivers to a certain young strider out of lava.

Once he was out of sight of the mobs he found himself in the nether forest. His cold bluish skin transformed into the color and texture of that of a human, the strings that hang around the side of it's head morphed into a bundle of hair. Gone was the apperance of a strider, now he looked like any normal boy, his messy silver hair sticking out of the red cloak that draped on his shoulders and covered his face.

The sight of the cube tree caught his attention, looking down at the compass in his hands he put it away when the tree is his clear cut destination.

Taking out a shovel, he began digging around the tree until his shovel hit something hard. There he found the chest and the letters. Without another word he put the letters in his inventory saying "I'm sorry brother but I'm doing this for your own good."

Were his last lines before morphing into a strider and roaming around the nether. There's no way he's going to bring those paper to lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever had a sibling that did something that made you upset so much that you still haven't forgiven them for it?
> 
> I have, though I can't say I'm innocent either.
> 
> (This is just me still feeling very guilty for accidently deleting my sister's minecraft world.)


	6. Chapter 5

"Welp, I think that's enough mining for now. Thanks for helping me out Fundy." Phil sighed, rubbing off the sweat that gathered on his forhead "No problem Phil." Fundy replied as he mined the last of the iron ore from the strip mine they had just created. After navigating their way back outside where they now find themselves sitting under the shade of a tree, with Fundy squinting his eyes a little from the light that passed through the spaces between the leaves.

"Here." Phil tossed a bottled water to Fundy and he gladly down half the the water inside "Thanks." Fundy said after a sigh, the refreshing taste of water is just what he needed after having such a parched throat from all the mining.

"Thanks again for helping me out Fundy, you really didn't need to do this." Phil said before opening up his own bottled water, the cork coming out with a soft pop "No, no, no I really don't mind, besides it's the least I could do after everything you've done for me."

"Please, you convincing Tubbo to get me out of house arrest for two weeks is already enough payment."

Phil could only chuckle at this with Fundy joining before they both just relaxed, leaning against the wood. After exchanging and discussing what they had found in the caves, Philza asked "So what plans do you have after this? Because I'm planning on visiting Techno later."

"Oh! Is it okay if I come with you?" Fundy replied happily but Philza gave him a look as if to say 'Fundy, you know that's not a good idea.' a saying that he got immdiately when the fox remembered his uncle's 'profession' 

"Nevermind, I'm going to be busy with my duties as the foreman of state anyways... I should probably go do that right now. Tubbo gave me some paperwork to do yesterday."

"Wait really? Are you sure?"

Fundy stood up from his seat "Yeah, the sooner I get it done the better. Besides might as well get some stuff out of my plate. I'll see you later Phil!"

"You too, Fundy!" With one final nod, Fundy left the area. After Phil had made sure that his grandson is far away enough, that's when he took a stand as a stoic but worried look on his face " 'Foreman Duties'—" Philza scoffed "You really sure are busy founder of Dry waters." he finished before walking away, heading to check up on his son, but it's not Techno though. No, that visit won't be happening until tomorrow.

The forest hummed the sound of leaves rustling and the sound of bees buzzing. The wind blowing ever so gently combined the slight cloudiness of the sky drove the heat away Yet no matter how beautiful the day is, Tubbo is unable to find himself to see it for the way it is. Everything had been nothing but white as of late. Everything he had felt had been nothing but an overwhelming amount of dread.

Dreading for his next orders as the president, dreading to face his own people. Dreading to face tomorrow in general, just days of waking up to a constant reminder of his actions. A constant reminder of the very day he banished Tommy from L'manburg. Add to it the fact that another fellow friend had just left as well. The reminder of that took the form of the letter he was reading.

Just like the clouds, one moment Wilbur was there and as time flies by, the coulds faded like they were never even there. However despite the symbolism the letter carried, the feeling he got from the letter holds a completely different sentiment. Tubbo had read the letters so many times, he practically memorized it word for word and it never ever failed to bring the dread down.

"Tubbo."

The sudden voice joining sent Tubbo feeling like he just had a stroke but it only showed through when he flinched, he looked up from the letter he was reading and saw Phil standing there "Phil!" he said, surprised from the sudden visit he got, a smile reached Phil's face when he saw his son "Ranboo said you might be here." he said, his eyes turning to the dirt shack behind Tubbo, recognizing the place as the entrace to Pogtopia.

"I thought you were busy mining with Fundy." Tubbo mentioned "We actually finished mining, now Fundy is off doing the 'paper work' you sent him." Philza merely shugged and sat down next to Tubbo who had look of confusion in his face before saying "But… I didn't sent him any... Paperwork." in fact if the young blonde could recall, Fundy is busy running the new found city of Dry waters with Niki.

"Really now." Phil replied Tubbo was getting concerned from what he was hearing.

"How is he holding up?" a quiet ask left his mouth as he put the letter in his pocket "He seems to be doing fine ever since I got rid of the letters for him. Which was like last week but to be honest though Tubbo. I think he's just distracting himself."

"O-oh I see..." Tubbo stuttered after that. He knew it was true, as much as he wanted to believe that Fundy is doing well and is actually genuinely learning to move pass this and accept all of this new turn of events but he knew that his nephew is holding some sort of semblance of denial within him. He heard it from Fundy's voice himself yesterday.

It was just a sunny day, he remembered just looking out the window, endlessly watching as the world goes on while he stood still. He remembered looking back and fourth from the blue sky to the letter in his hands, until his view of direction was changed when he heard a knock on his door.

Calling out a "Come in." the door opened to reveal Fundy, asking if Tubbo needed help but Tubbo just declined the offer since he didn't wanted to add more to Fundy's plate. Their conversation started when they asked each other how they were holding up and eventually the conversation led to Wilbur leaving, with Fundy telling Tubbo something that stuck with him ever since.

"Not that he actually left though."

Tubbo pretended to not hear and asked him "What?" Fundy shrugged the notion off and refused to talk about it any further.

"Speaking of duties, how are you holding up?"

"Hm?"

Phil's voice brought him back to the present, Tubbo looked at his father looking at him with a worried look "How have you been holding up through out all of this? And two of your staff off of work. It must've been really exhausting."

"Not really. I mean it is tiring but I can manage and it's better than forcing my staff to work in a very gloomy atmosphere besides Eret and Ranboo had been a huge help."

"That's good to hear but don't you think you deserve a break son?" 

Tubbo nervously chuckled "As much as I want to, I really can't I have to be prepare at all times and I also still have some work to do." things have been changing so fast, from the formation of dry waters, the butcher gang, the planning of the festival. It's safe to say that Tubbo will be dealing with a lot of overtime in the office.

"Oh c'mon a little break won't hurt, besides you look like you haven't slept in days." Phil tried his best to encourage Tubbo to at least take a break and get away, after seeing him so haggard Phil felt like he needed a break stat "Thanks for being thoughtful Phil but I really can't." Tubbo said.

"You should take a break President Tubbo."

Both Philza and Tubbo collectively yelped when another voice joined in. A voice that belonged to none other than the half-endermen Ranboo, leaning against a tree right beside the two "How long have you been standing there?!" Tubbo demanded "Long enough to hear the reason why you decided to torture yourself with work." Ranboo replied as he stepped out the shadows of the tree. Highlighting his dual eyes and the calm expression he wore.

"What's the torture suppose to mean, Tubbo?" Phil asked making Tubbo stutter, not sure what to answer "It's nothing you should really be concerned of." Tubbo answered but Philza's unconvinced stare only made him even more nervous, luckily Ranboo intervened before things get worse.

"He's right Philza, you really shouldn't be worried about that." Tubbo sighed in relief at Ranboo's response "What you really should be worried whether or not the tides are good fo fishing." The half endermen finished "I should? Why?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"Because, you'll be taking our President here for a nice little fishing trip? Just like he planned to do for the rest of the day, right Tubbo?"

"I did?" Tubbo asked with Phil following suite "Tubbo you did?"

It was a confusing situation for the father and son that's for sure but Ranboo got close to Tubbo and hastily whispered for only the two of the them to hear "Listen, just roll with it Tubbo besides, I've gotten a lot of reports about recent assasins roaming around the country and also he has point, you do look a little haggard."

"Hey." Tubbo whispered back, offended by what Ranboo had said, something Ranboo ignored and turned back to face the young blonde's father "Anyways you and Phil should get going now after all you don't got all day." 

"Uh, Yeah! We should go Phil before it gets dark." Tubbo said after regaining his composure "Wait really you're down to take a break?" Phil asked and Tubbo quickly answered "Yeah, it's just like you said Phil a little break wouldn't hurt."

"You sure about your decision there."

"I'm sure, now let's go. These fishes aren't to fish themselve!"

"You got that right Tubbo."

Ranboo could feel himself smile under his mask at the sigt of the two happily chatting with each other as they went off to go fishing, but that smile soon faded when he started walking back to L'manburg, preparing himself for what's to come, taking out a sketch of the assasin from his pocket, familiarizing himself with the red crimson cloak he wore, the man's glowing red eyes under darkness of his hood.

* * *

"So Tubbo, what did Ranboo meant when he said that you're torturing yourself with work?" Phil asked when him and Tubbo were close to the docks, the same docks where Phil took Fundy out for fishing "Really Phil you don't have to worry yourself about that. He's just exaggerating." The same unconvinced stared back at Tubbo only this time it was carried by a hint of worry in his next words.

"If you say so Tubbo, but just let me know if you need anything or if something's bothering you. I'm always happy to lend an ear." Philza ended it there. Tubbo sounded really uncomfortable about it so he decided not to push it further. Something Tubbo is really glad about.

"Alright, thanks Phil."

"No problem son… Now, how about some nice relaxing fishing."

"You're on!"

After a few more walking both of them headed to the docks with their fishing rods in hand, ready to catch some fishes "Alright Tubbo do you still remember how to do this?" Philza asked and Tubbo happily replied "Yep! Just aim your rod like this and go!" the sound of a light water polp can be heard when the bobber landed on the water. Philza chuckled at Tubbo's enthusiasm before doing the same thing, after waiting for a couple of seconds Phil got ready to pull his rod when he saw the bubbles.

"Caught one!" Phil exclaimed

"Nice!" Tubbo complimented as he pulled the cod he caught out of the water before putting it in his inventory not long after that though Tubbo felt a tug on his rod "Oh caught one too!"

"Good job Tubbo!"

the blonde immediately started pulling at his rod excitedly "Look Phil I caught a— rotten flesh." The smile on both of their faces went away and everything went silent between them. To think Tubbo was so excited about what he caught only for that window to be slammed in his face.

"Uh, don't feel so down Tubbo. I'm sure you can— Tubbo?" Philza desperately tried to reassure his son the best he could, he knew Tubbo had been feeling down way before he even found him in the forest and he was worried this one mishap could lead to Tubbo's day being worst than it already is. What sounded like a stifle of laughter led to Philza stopping midsentence.

What comes next came as a surprise to him, Tubbo was laughing. Just laughing about the whole thing, he was poking fun off the rotten flesh he caught and in turn Philza also found himself laughing with him. This continued on, with each of them catching fishes and sometimes random objects like leather, feathers and if they're lucky, they could get a really cool enchantment book.

Throughtout all of this, Tubbo felt like pile of boulders just rolled down his shoulders. He didn't felt like the president of a country, he felt like a normal boy fishing with his father. A feeling that he once felt a long time ago, the simpler days where no one has to be burdened with the resposibility of a nation since there was none to rule to begin with. A time where all of them could just frollock among the grass and just simply have fun.

A feeling that he didn't knew he missed so much.

The laughter came to a halt when the wind picked, it was a strong one that Philza and Tubbo had to stop and hold themselves for the incoming wind but the force of the breeze caused Wilbur's letter to fly off of Tubbo's pockets, the blonde quickly noticed this and reached for the letter before it could leave yelling "My letter!"

"Tubbo, watch out!"

Tubbo smiled when he manage to grab it but was soon replaced by shock when he began falling down the water below when he lost his balance at the edge the of platform. Tubbo shut his eyes expecting to feel the cold wet water but was surprised when it didn't come. Slowly opening his eyes he found that his nose is inches away from the sea. With Philza holding onto his son's free hand to keep him from falling, slowly but carefully he pulled Tubbo back to docks.

"Thanks Phil" 

"No worries."

Tubbo let out a sigh of relief but was actually less worried about nearly falling on the water but just glad that he was able to save the letter "Phew, I nearly lost this." He examined the letter in his hand as he sat down the wooden docks, his feet swaying back and forth on the edge. The expression he wore had reverted back to the frown he had back at the forest.

"Is that Wilbur's letter to you?" Phil asked as he sat down next to him, Tubbo nodded with a hum, becoming practically silent making Phil worry "Is everything really alright Tubbo? It seems like Wilbur's leave has affected you a lot."

"It's not that Phil. I'm glad Wilbur took this journey to help himself and us but It's just that—" Tubbo paused to try and find his words "—I just can't find myself to believe that he will keep his promise."

"Promise?"

"It's in the letter he wrote to me." Tubbo opened up the letter and began reading it silently. While Phil watched as his son took in a deep breathe, as if he was bracing himself for a sudden ride.

"What was his promise to you?" Phil asked

"He said he promised to give me an answer as to why Alivebur made me president." Tubbo replied.

That was the only answer Phil needed to hear to understand what he was going through. Both of them knew that what Wilbur's promising is near impossible considering the ghost has a tendency to avoid the subject of his alive counterpart a lot, maybe Wilbr would also be to busy with his journey to even start thinking about what happened.

"I can see why you have doubts Tubbo." Phil said, acknowledging and taking in what he president was feeling but Tubbo didn't want to despair over an impossible promise any longer, so he immediately got to the good part about the letter.

"To be honest, I really don't care about the promise of this letter because this practically became my only comfort during these tough times... I really miss Tommy." he said, making Phil even more confused. It seemed that Wilbur's letters left everyone in a complex of emotions, jumping back and forth between happy, angry and sad.

Before Phil could even ask Tubbo about what he means the sound of his fishing rod being pulled "Oh looks like you have another catch."

"Seems like it." Phil commented before pulling to see what he caught and was surprised to find the fish pulling at the other end was a really strong fish "Whoa, this one's stronger than usual." Phil puffed out his breath before taking in a deep one to brace himself for this wresling match "Do you need any help?" Tubbo asked but Phil declined "No it's okay, I got this." After one more pull the rather huge fish was completely moved out of the water. It was then that Phil realized he didn't caught a fish or a stray object.

"IT'S A DOLPHIN!"

"What?!" Tubbo took a double take at what Phil caught but wasn't able to see it before being pulled by Philza himself out of the way in order to make room for the dolphin.

The aquatic creature landed on the deck "Oh no no no no. I'm sorry little creature! Dream's gonna kill me." Phil frantically apologized and began running towards the dolphin to check if it's okay with Tubbo following behind putting the letter back in his pockets.

"Oh god!" Tubbo exclaimed as he observed the dolphin, he immediately checked if it was still alive and he sighed when he saw the dolphin still moving "Tubbo! Help me get this hook out!" Phil ordered and his son obeyed, noticing the hook of Philza's fishing rod had gotten caught in its tail. They took out the hook and Tubbo went back to comforting the…

…Dolphin…

"Do you have any healing potion? Seems like the hook left a nasty scar." Philza asked as he continued to examne the scar while the guilt he felt slowly settled.

"Um, I think we're going to need more than a healing potion Phil."

"What do you mean?"

Phil turned to face Tubbo to hear his answer but found him looking at the dolphin. His head was covering so he didn't really know what Tubbo was looking at, but when he adjusted his position and took a good look on what his son saw he now knew why Tubbo fell silent. Leaving the splashes of the waves and the strong wind take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that my knowledge of the SMP timeline is jacked up?


	7. Chapter 6

Fundy collapsed on the grassy soil under the shade of a willow tree "Welp, it's official. I ran out of things to do." The fox said to himself while getting comfortable until he's literally lying down the ground, despite his gloomy mood it was still a very nice day. It's already been a couple of weeks since Wilbur had left, honestly Fundy thought he would be better off without the ghost haunting him every single day but it gets even more difficult when every single day he always keep expecting for little signs of greeting at his door or receiving blue from the ghost.

Only to get none of those by the end of the day, I guess that's just what happens when those interactions became a routine. No matter, he just needs to get used to this new normal besides it's only been weeks, he'll be over the routine soon. In the meantime he just needs to keep himself busy with the butcher gang and Dry waters. He felt a slight tingle on his cheek, he looked to the side and saw a white Azure Bluet.

A etched across his face when he picked the small flower up, for such a simple flower 'it sure do holds a lot of uses and meanings' Fundy thought to himself, before the smile he had before had fell because along side those meanings and uses, for such a simple flower it also hold such bittersweet memories.

Memories of quiet peaceful nights where no one has to worried about a war. Memories of laughters and promises. Memories of friends and family around a campfire. Memories that will no longer be remembered without feeling blue or seeing red.

"Big Brother! Where are you?!"

The sudden sound of crying snapped Fundy out of his daze and he quickly sat up "What was that?" he whispered to himself before remaining silent. The crying became even more clear and Fundy quickly stood up to follow the crying, dropping the flower as headed for the cries coming from the forest..

After a few twist and turns, his ears perking up every now and then to listen in, the crying became even more louder. Fundy now found himself in a small clearing surrounded by an overgrowth of trees with light barely making it through the leaves. Within that small clearing a small child with his back turned to the fox.

"Hello there." Fundy greeted to try and get the child's attention, the kid turned with a gasp and their eyes met. At first the kid took a step back, the tears were still streaming down his cheek, his emerald green eyes were glossy and his nose is red from all the crying and sniffing. The sight of this was enough for Fundy's heart to ache.

"Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you, are you lost?"

Fundy smiled to try and reassure the kid, he expected the child to back away further out of fear or maybe even run off, but no. Instead the kid looked at him with curiosity making Fundy a bit confused "Are you Fundy Soot? The foreman of state of L'manburg?" The kid asked catching the fox a little off guard.

_'How in the world does this kid know my name?'_ Fundy thought.

"Y-yes! That's right, and your name is?" Fundy kneeled down to meet the kid's height "My name is Philip, Philip Sky." the kid, named Philip replied "Well, it's nice to meet you Philip."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Soot." Philip meekly greeted while holding onto the maroon cloak and green sweater he wore around him. Fundy cringed a little from the name, especially the surname "Just call me Fundy. Anyways, what are you doing around these woods?" he then handed the kid a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the tears away but more kept coming out as Philip wouldn't stop crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Fundy asked "I just want to find my brother and sister." Philip whimpered "Where are they? Do you know where they are?" Fundy softly asked while looking around, maybe they haven't gone far and they could still find them but Philip's response shattered that possibility.

"No, my brother went to the nether but he hasn't been home for days now and my sister has been taken away by bad people. I just don't know what to do, I'm far away from home and I'm all alone." After his explanation Philip began sobbing, he tried his best to hold back his tears in the beginning and calmly explain the situation but the fear and worry he had been feeling all day had piled up on him and came crashing down.

Fundy couldn't really do much besides comfort the young child with a hug and offer his help "Hey, now it's okay, don't worry. I'll help you find your brother and sister." the fox hushed.

"You will?" Philip manage to say in between hiccups and sniffs "I will I promise, now c'mon. We shouldn't linger around these woods, I know someone who can help us." Fundy let go of the hug and held his hand out for him to take and Philip accepted. With that they both walked away from the clearing and into the forest.

"By the way Philip, how did you know who I was?" Fundy asked the little kid in hopes to get him comfortable and fill in the silence with conversations "I've seen you around L'manburg and overheard people calling you Fundy."

"Really now?"

"M-hm" Philip nodded his head. So Philip had seen him walk around L'manburg meaning that this kid is probably someone from around or near the nation considering this kid is not really part of the L'manburg citizenship, let alone his siblings. He should know.

_'I guess that makes explains how he knows my name, but what about the surname?'_

That question only lasted in Fundy's head for like a second until he shrugged it off, dismissing the notion as unimportant.

"So, about your siblings. What do they look like? It'll be great help to know who were looking for."

"My sister has raven hair and blue eyes while my brother has silver hair and red eyes." Philip said.

"Good, what else?"

"My sister is really pale and my brother always wear a red cloak to hide his face."

"Why does he his hide face?"

"I don't know but big sister said it's because big brother is acting like an emo."

Fundy had to hold back his chuckle due to how straight foward this kid is being, he does not hesitate. After swallowing his chuckle and getting over the surprise he continued asking more questions "Okay, what else? Like what are their names and age?"

"Oh, their names are—"

"Oof!"

Before Philip could even say their names Fundy slammed his head straight on to a tree "Mr. Fundy are you alright?!" Philip asked and cringed a little when he saw the fox holding onto his nose, that's gotta hurt "I'm fine, I've been through worst. Ah I think I broke my nose." Fundy groaned

"Maybe we should walk a little more carefully." Philip suggested and Fundy agreed. Now they started walking through the forest until they reached L'manburg. During their walk Philip would occasionally stop and pick flowers to cheer Fundy up. From dandelions to peonies and the kid didn't stop there, he even arranged all of the flowers he picked into beautiful boquets.

"I'm gonna give these to big sis and big bro when we find them." Philip happily declared before gently hugging the boquets making Fundy smirk "You sure really do like flowers."

"Oh, I love them! Who knew something so small and simple can be bundle to be something so beautiful!"

Fundy was a little surprise. For someone so young Philip sure does have a really casual and relaxing hobby, usually kids are really energetic and they take out that energy through playing or doing other hyper active stuff.

"Do you have any favorite flowers of some sort?" Fundy asked. Philip pondered for a few seconds before answering "My favorite flower is the sunflower, because they follow the direction of the sun." Philip then took out a sunflower from his inventory to give it a sniff, he then turned to Fundy and asked him the same question.

"What is your favorite flower Mr. Fundy?"

"Oh, hm I guess I havenit really thought about it much." Fundy answered.

"I don't blame you, there's so many species of flowers it's so hard to pick and they're all so pretty."

"Well, you're not wrong about that." Fundy commented, leading to their conversation to an end right then and there but luckily they have already arrived at their destination.

The skye was already dyed in a shade of orange and red hues as the sun had already began to set when they arrived at L'manburg, the stars were already present in the sky with the moon surfacing from the horizon "Oh, look we're here!" Fundy said as him and Philip walked through the gates to enter the country with the child nervously holding onto Fundy's hand.

"Um, Mr. Fundy? Where are we going exactly?" Philip asked "To the one place I know we can get help from. Philip we're going to my grandfather's house."

"Can he help us find my big brother and sister?"

"Oh I know he can, I'll also get in contact with my friends Tubbo, Quackity and Ranboo to help us but right now someone has to take care of you while we look for your siblings and Philza is the most qualified for this."

"Philza?" Philip tilted his head to the side confused and Fundy was quick to clarify "That's the name of my grandfather, we're almost at his house so we could finally rest our legs."

"Alright…Mr. Fundy?"

"Yes Philip?"

"Thank you, for helping me. You really didn't have to go all out for me."

Fundy smiled at this "It's no problem at all Philip, I'm glad to be of help." In fact the hybrid was actually glad he found him because what else could've happened to him if someone like Technoblade stumbled upon him,not to mention the mobs and creepers that will be roaming around at night. The kid is not even wearing armor for crying out loud.

After walking for quite a while now, Phil's house came to view, Fundy's just hoping that he's home. The wait was killing him and without even knocking, the fox opened the door "Phil? Are you home?" 

"F-fundy?" Phil answered almost startled from his grandson's sudden appearance. Fundy took a look around the room and also saw Tubbo there who also had the same expression as Wilbur. The fox was able to sense the nervousness between these two and he could see why based off of the dozens of healing potions Tubbo is carrying and someone he doesn't recognize lying on Phil's bed looking really sick.

"Uh, Am I interrupting something?" Fundy asked nervously and was about to shut the door but Philip's sudden gasp catching Fundy off guard and turned to look behind him and saw the kid's eyes went wide with horror and fear. Philip had just been standing behind Fundy and waiting but Philip was able to get a peak in the inside of the house even if Fundy's figure obscured his view a little.

The moment his emerald green eyes landed on the two men inside the house, all the safety and reassurance had left his mind and fear took over in an instant. His grip on Fundy's hand had gotten tighter and he quickly hid behind the fox.

"Philip, what's wrong?" Fundy gently asked the redhead "Who's Philip?" Tubbo asked. Philza's gaze followed Fundy's and he caught the sight of the little boy in a green sweater, with the president noticing the boy not long after Phil did.

Philip whispered something underneath his breath, something the fox wasn't able to catch "What was that?" he asked the boy and Philip did not hesitate to point at Philza and Tubbo. In a loud and clear voice he said between tears and fears.

"It's them! They're the ones who took my sister!"


	8. Chapter 7

Somewhere around the Badlands…

The night had started it's cycle up on the sky with the moon up above providing the faintest light on the land, but it was just enough for Ranboo and Quackity to hunt down an assasin. Which might I add was really slow and boring according to Quackity. Even when it's literally only been like five minutes.

"This is taking forever, how long do we still have to wait for?!" Quackity whisper yelled making the half enderman hush him "Don't worry Vice president, according to some eye witnesses. The assasin, comes around these part of the woods every night."

Ranboo lifted his head from the ditch they dug up just for this operation. Still no sign of the asassin "Lucky for us we manage to arrive thirteen minutes early than the asassin's routine, so in the meantime let's review of what we know about the asassin."

Quackity groaned, he just wanted to find the guy in the red cloak already and get his revenge "Fine, so we know the asassin uses a netherite gardening hoe as a weapon, they're immune to lava which makes him immmune to fire." Quackity started off with the list with Ranboo adding more to it "And we also know that they hate water evidence by you throwing a splash water at him last time, did you brought the supply by the way?"

"Sure did, just make sure that you're far away enough when I throw them." Quackity showed off his collection to Ranboo "Yeah I will, do you remember what the asassin looks like?" Ranboo asked while getting his sword ready, Quackity could only scoff at the question whispering "Why wouldn't I? After all I was the first victim!" he could still remember that night, the night where the asassin first attacked.

The vivid crimson cloak he wore that matches his red eyes that glowed within the shadow of his hood. The sudden pain Quackity felt, all of it fueled his desire to take down the person masking the cloak

"Yeah, sorry about that." The half enderman nervously laughed while he got his sword ready for capturing the perpatrator. Turns out, they didn't need to wait longer because in a snap of a branch they both got into a fighting stance "It's showtime." Quackity said as they got ready to fight.

Ranboo took a peak behind the ditch and he spotted their target with their backs turned behind them. He quickly ducked down just in time for the red figure to turn it's gaze to their direction. Ranboo then gestured a hand signal to Quackity as if he was saying 'In a count of three, we attack.'

The three fingers Ranboo held up went down one by one, plan and swords are ready. Splash water in hand and their adrenaline was boling up with intensity...

One…

Two…

Three…

Attack!

Quackity let out a battle cry after the signal was given, they descended out of the shadows and took their aim. The cloaked figure turned to look behind him catching him completely off guard giving Quackity and Ranboo the upper hand. Using the splash water Quackity threw the water at the person causing them to get down to their knees. While Ranboo got behind them and pushed the cloaked person down to the ground while groaning in pain.

"Well that was easy!" Quackity happily said. Ranboo said nothing as he got prepared to grab the hood of the cloak, ready to reveal the face of a murderer

Using his sword he grabbed the guy/gal by the hood. He got ready to put the sword against their throat to keep them from moving but he all of a sudden, he stopped. The sound of something teleporting away caught his attention and his eyes scanned around the forest line and came across a spot of red hiding among the trees.

"What are you still waiting for?" Quackity looked at Ranboo, then looked back at the cloaked person then back at Ranboo when the half endermen whispered at the woods "He's out there!" Quackity looked at the direction he was looking at but saw nothing. He then looked back at the cloak and noticing how the cloak had lost it's host.

"Oh, I see what's going on here. You're one little sneaky bastard aren't you assassin?!"

"Quackity! What are you doing?" Ranboo asked while getting his sword ready "Listen Ranboo this guy nearly burnt my sexy face to a crisp and there's no way I'm letting him get the satisfactory of getting an epic ambush!"

Right after he said that, the sound of whooshing could be heard and both of them felt a presence behind them, slowly they turned their heads. There stood, the asassin himself. The crimson cloak draped around his shoulders, the shadow of the hood covered his face but not his mouth but his eyes were glowing as ever, much like how Quackity remembered. 

"About time you show up!" Quackity continued to evoke the assassin and it worked, The assassin looked down upon them with a frown and in a deep gruff voice he said.

"Tch. Killjoys…" In a heartbeat, the asassin pulled out his hoe and aimed it to a Quackity who pulled out a sword to keep his face from getting a scar "Now we're talking!"

"Less talk more fight!"

Quackity was more than happy to obliged to this request, Ranboo wasn't quite happy but it seems like they had no choice.

Sparks flew when the blades clashed with one another, one step back and one step forward. Each respective fighter lunging at the right time and protecting themselves with their shields all except the assasin who had no shield or armor protecting him. His only line of defense is running and wisely use his strikes. Unlike Quackity and Ranboo who's wearing full netherite armor, and it's a two versus one.

"Miss me! Miss me again!" Quackity kept dodging his attacks and punched him straight in the face, giving Ranboo time to attack with the sword.

After hitting the assassin a couple of times, the assassin was only down to three hearts now.

"Huh, for an assassin you're really not good at fighting. I expected more skill from you." Quackity teased, but it sounded like he was stating a fact. Something the short tempered assassin took as a challenge. The assassin despite being beaten up, manage to let out a light laugh.

"Oh please, I was just going easy on you!

"You sure about that tough guy?" Quackity mocked.

"Just give me a sec and then we'll see who's smiling now."

The assassin meddled with something under his cloak, a click was heard and music started to play. Is that fast dubstep?

In a flash, Quackity cried when the assassin lunged at him with his hoe he tried using his shield to protect himself but the assassin just jumped over him to hit him from behind hard sending in jolt of pain "Quackity!" Ranboo didn't even had time to fight back when the assassin also hit him leaving an ache on his cheek.

The fighting continued, with Quackity and Ranboo having a hard time to even get a hit. The assassin was fighting so fast almost as if he was in sync with the music that's playing. It got to the point where Quackity ad Ranboo were only down to two and a half hearts and they constanty held more food than weapons. The assassin went like lightining fast, constantly dodging and avoiding the hit even ocassionaly taking out a shovel to hit them in the head hard enough to make them dizzy.

He was taking out just everything in his inventory that he deemed can be used as a weapon "Ah fire!—Hey!" Quackity yelled when the assassin took out a flint and steel to light the surroundings to try and burn them. While Quackity was distracted the assassin took this oppurtunity to pull his hat down and kick him in the stomach.

Even though Ranboo fought well with his sword, the assassin was held victorious and he manage to push his enemy back before going back to fight Quackity. Their weapons collided with each other but the assassin swept his feet on the ground, causing Quackity to fall and hit his head. The assassin was planning on running away but was stopped when Ranboo stepped in. 

Quackity groaned in pain before looking at his health, his heart dropped when he realized he only had one heart left. He quickly ate some food before his heart would literally drop. Drop to zero that is. That's when he realized the abundance of splash water he was carrying and the way how the sync affects the battle.

Punches, screams and a swing of the netherite hoe were thrown. At one point in the fight Ranboo tried to remove the assassin's cloak but the sync fighter caught wind of that and attacked the half enderman but it also caused the hood of the cloak to come off revealing the assassin's face, turns out he looked like any other boy but he had lightly pale skin, messy silver hair and red eyes that were glowing with fury.

Something that sent shivers down Ranboo's spine and it seemed like they both don't like being looked straight in the eye as the assassin was none to please with his identity being revealed and in a blind rage he kicked the sword out of Ranboo's hand and got ready to swing his netherite hoe into Ranboo's head the half enderman could do nothing but stare in fear and promptly looked away to brace for the incoming pain…

But nothing came. A splash of water was thrown across the assassin's direction causing the cloak to get wet and distracting the attacker. This is where Ranboo and Quackity took advantage of the fight and promptly knock the assassin out with a bit of a challenge. 

"Alright Quackity! Do your best." The vice president mumbled to himself before getting ready to fight with the music.

The assassin did his best to fight back but his enemies finally learned his secret, mainly Quackity who started syncing with the music and fast. Not giving the assassin enough time to bring out his weapons and eventually he was downed with more water and eventually he succumbed to the water's freezing elements and ended up passing out. Ranboo and Quackity took this moment to take in a breather, gain their strengths and refill their health.

"Ok, that dude was madman." Quackity commented in between heavy breaths "Yeah…" Ranboo agreed, "But it's a good nothing the water came in handy. Now we just need to take him to the prison. How did you manage to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take him down, we barely got a scratch on him when he started playing the music."

"It was the music Ranboo. He synced with the beat and we kept missing the beat so I had to sync back."

Ranboo was silent, nothing he said would matter anymore he looked over the assassin. The crimson cloak now turned darker from all the water the fabric had soaked up.

* * *

"It's them! They're the ones who took my sister!"

Philip pointed at Philza and Tubbo accusingly catching everyone off guard and right out their view the girl on the bed's hand twitched from the sound of Philip's voice.

"Wait what?!" Both Philza and Tubbo both said in usion "Philip, what are you talking about?" Fundy asked but the kid's answer only brought more confusion for the fox, probaby should've asked him when they were walking "Mr. Fundy, it was them! They fished out my sister and kidnapped her!"

"Philza you did what?!" Fundy then looked at his grandfather for answers "Fundy it's not what you think, it was accident!"

"Wait this dolphin is your sister?!" Tubbo intervened and showed them the pale girl on the bed, asleep and strands of her long raven hair were sprawled all over the pillow "Dolphin?" Fundy repeated, this girl is a dolphin?

"Aqua! What did you do to her?" Philip ran towards his sister's side with Fundy following with him "Aqua?Aqua!" Philip shook her to wake her up but to no avail. Fundy turned to Philza and Tubbo who were trying to explain with the best of their abilities. Phil went first.

"Listen Fundy, it's a long story but we promise we didn't mean to hurt her."

"Yeah! It all happened so fast and then the next she's a girl!"

"Tubbo calm down."

"I swear! We didn't mean to hurt her! We didn't even know she had a family!"

This back and forth continued and the fox can't find a way to stop it without his pleads being drowned out by Tubbo's frantic voices. All while Philip is just trying to get his sister to wake up from her slumber and she did "Aqua?" Philip merely whispered when he felt her hand twitch, a glimmer of hope was present in his eyes but also a glint of unease as a knife was summoned from her hands.

"Woah woah woah! Tubbo Phil Slow down!" Fundy had heard enough info from the two and laid it all out, a sigh escaped his lips "So let me get this straight, you two went out fishing and accidently Philza caught a dolphin and when he pulled he dolphin out of the water is was bleeding from the tail but all of a sudden the dolphin became this girl."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Philza clarified and Tubbo added the last piece of the story "She got hurt from the hook so we decided to take her home and heal her."

With all of that cleared up Fundy turned to check upon Philip who was still trying to wake his sister up "Philip." Fundy placed a hand on the young redhead's shoulder and the kid looked at him with pleading eyes "What happened to my sister? Please tell me she's going to be okay Mr. Fundy!"

Fundy kneeled down to look to look at Philip in the eye and reassured him "Don't worry Philip, she'll be alright. She just needs some rest, she'll wake up soon okay?" Philip was a little unsure at first but then nodded his head and hugging Fundy, something the fox returned before rubbing soothing circle on his back.

"Fundy?" Philza softly said and the two pulled away from the hug "Yeah Philza?" Fundy asked as he stood up but Philip still held onto the fox, looking at Philza and Tubbo with fear and distrust.

"It's okay Philip, they're not here to harm you or your sister." Fundy told him and he was glad when he saw Philip's shoulders relaxed "Um, I'm sorry to interrup but Fundy who is that kid?" Tubbo asked.

Fundy looked at Philip then back at the two "Someone who was just looking for their family."


End file.
